Talk:The Witcher Easter eggs
Old intro — moved out Please note that some of these are unconfirmed, since I personally do not have the background and knowledge to know all of the references possible here. If any reference seems bogus, please discuss it on the talk page or put a note beside it. Also note that I just basically dumped these from the forum thread linked below and tried to categorize them as best I could, but some might belong in multiple categories so if someone thinks it is more logical to put them somewhere else, please do. We can remove the two notes above when enough people will have reviewed the contents of this page. Please use interwiki links to Wikipedia ( link text ) to link an item of information (movie title, name, etc.) so that people who want more information can get to it easily. Removed incorrect information I removed the following incorrect information: Tunes from Requiem for a dream: The only way the music in the Trade quarter could be called a tune from Requiem for a Dream is if the word tune meant note. There are a few notes in the music which lead it to have a slight resemblance to the title track of the aforementioned film; however, this resemblance is very slight and entirely coincidental. The music for The Witcher was composed by Pawel Blaszczak and Adam Skorupa; the Kronos string quartet (which did the music for Requiem for a Dream) had nothing to do with this production and their music is not used here in any way. The similarity is very slight and entirely coincidental in nature. This does not qualify as an Easter egg. This game sucks referencing: As had already been pointed out by someone else, when the children say "this game sucks" they are referring to the hopscotch-like game they are playing. Thus there is no way this can be considered an Easter egg other than through the misinterpretation of what they are saying. Music from Fallout: Like the music from "Requiem for a Dream" reference above, this one too suffers from the same type of bias. A slight resemblance does not in any way constitute a strong similarity and cannot be termed an Easter egg. The resemblance to any music from Fallout is very slight and entirely coincidental. It is not due to design and cannot be considered an Easter egg. I have a strong suspicion that the reference to the alleged Easter egg about a reference to the Smurfs theme also suffers from this same kind of bias and is likely nothing more than a very slight similarity that a person is misinterpreting as a purposeful nod. However, I am not familiar enough with the Smurfs tune to state this as a fact; someone more familiar with that tune may want to look into this and see if whoever wrote it isn't merely letting his imagination turn every musical similarity into an Easter egg. ---- 2.1.2009 the Easter egg page says: "The detective also has fisstech on his desk and says "Yes, elementary." Sherlock Holmes is often (incorrectly) cited as saying "Elementary, my dear Watson" and he does cocaine. Since the release of the Enhanced edition, this reference seems to have been removed or replaced. " - I bought EE for myself as a Christmas present, now playing in act2. The fisstech appeared on his table at some point of the main quest line (I guess around when the Salamandra prisoner died? would be logical...). He also does still keep saying 'Elementary!' as a random comment once in a while (not in dialogue). So it would seem to be in EE as well 01:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :This "easter egg", is out of context. While certainly the detective character is a mish-mash of fictional detectives, the fisstech appears after the detective has disappeared, and belongs to his impersonator, (whom we are told is an addict). It was also implicated in a murder. So I don't think it in any way points to the Sherlock Holmes element of the character. ---- "...dialogue between kings Foltest and Radovid is almost a direct quote from Times of Contempt, which itself is a clear reference to..." - almost :-) — RogerTheGrey 10:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Bronze Dan and the Grail Conspiracy Theory Probably should be something on this page about the conversation with the Hermit about the grail (Lakeside). If you ask him about the conspiracy theory he gives the same theory as in Dan Brown's "The Da Vinci Code", and says it is espoused by a certain "Bronze Dan" :D De Wett - Tomasz Gop? I think Count De Wett looks like Tomasz Gop from CDPR. I was skimming through the Easter Eggs page to read it later and noticed you've mentioned Siegfried and Raymond. This similarity came to my mind though I don't know if it is a real reference. E-ahmet 13:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC)e-ahmet :Hmm, thanks, I know some people who might be able to confirm or deny that, so i'll check :) — Game widow 10:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hairy Bear Graffiti I am a newbie when it comes to editing a wikia so I decided I would just mention it in the talk section and allow someone else to add it so I don't mess anything up. This Link will provide my source and screenshots of what I am posting about. If you visit the Hairy Bear and look directly in front of you. There is some graffiti on the wall written in small letters. You might need to use a cat potion to see it better. I could not read it that well so I went to the GOG boards and asked for help. Thiev found the texture for it and gave me a rough translation. Thiev said "That sentence is in Polish and can be loosely translated to 'Geralt is a fag / pansy'." - If someone will add it to The Easter Egg section I would highly appreciate it. If Wikias give credit to finders please make sure to credit Thiev for the translation as well as me for finding it. If this is not considered an Easter Egg. My apologies. I searched forums, google and so forth and nobody else had mentioned this to my knowledge and thought it was pretty cool. This is my first find and for one of my favorite games I am pretty proud. Thanks again. :) I'm new to this, and probably won't be posting anything else, but... In Henslet's camp in chapter 2, the medical tent has a doctor/medic/chirurgeon named Croaker. This is the same name as the doctor in the "Black Company" series of books by Glenn Cook. Edit/Add: The prophetic comet in chapter 2 also parallels nicely with the "Black Company" sieries, a similarity that is rienforced by the pressence of Croaker. Kalroy